multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Multiverses
This forum is to be used for the creation of new universes in the Obeidon multiverse. If you have an idea for a new universe, simply enter it here, and the users will decide whether or not it is worthy. ---- I was thinking we could have an alternate Earth where the dinosaurs didn't go extinct. We could have T-rex's descendants, and maybe a sapient race that evolved from raptors. Who else wants this universe? --Pinguinus 16:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about anybody else, but I like that idea :) They're my specialty. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :o your specialty. it sounds fun! Holbenilord 20:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Good! I'll write the article for it later. --Pinguinus 20:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) (assuming ice ages didn't happen either)Mammals will probably have all the arboreal and small carnivore niches. Birds will replace pterosaurs. Hadrosaurs, ceratopsians and ankylosaurs were the most successful herbivores. T-rex's lineage would probably decline against increasingly intelligent raptors. Holbenilord 20:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What about hypsilophodontids? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and check out The New Dinosaurs by Dougal Dixon for inspiration. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hypsies weren't too successful in the late cretaceous. I missed out therizinosaurs and pacycephalosaurs. Dougal Dixon's work is very imaginative. Holbenilord 20:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Does this mean we can't use pterosaurs? :( Oh, and I still think some form of large theropod would survive. It's a niche that always existed in the Mesozoic, and would probaly have continued if they hadn't died out. And what are we gonna name this world? I propose Dinoterra, meaning Terrible Earth. --Pinguinus 21:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to be the one to make the sapient raptors. I've been planning such creatures for years. --Pinguinus 21:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why we couldn't use pterosaurs. Maybe a few forms became ground-dwellers. I like Dinoterra for a name. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My Universe So I had the idea of keeping all of my creations in a separate universe. This is mainly because the majority of my worlds incorporate an energy called xi. To better explain xi, I've included this excerpt from the Traveler's guide I started to write for my universe: "Xi is difficult to define. Sometimes it is immaterial, only observable by the effects it has on aether and it’s derivatives (i.e. matter). When actively observed by a conscious mind, however, xi becomes solid, forming particles known as arcanotrons. These particles can be bonded with ordinary molecules to form new and complex substances, or even temporarily mimic ordinary matter. The most basic particles of matter, like aether, vibrate in specific frequencies, affecting the ways in which all material compounds manifest in the physical universe. Xi effects the way matter vibrates, so by manipulating xi one can manipulate the structure of reality. Like electromagnetic energy, xi is divided into several spectrums -- seven in total. Each spectrum is linked to a specific chakra (vortexes of swirling xi energy) within the body of every sapient being (see section VI, Psychoanatomy). By learning to control the xi in one’s own body, any being can control, to an extent, the structure of the physical universe. This is what is commonly known as magic. In order to properly control xi and/or transmute it into arcanotrons, one must invent a mnemonic system that helps focus an individuals will, and therefore the conscious intent that xi responds to. This has lead to a variety of rituals, incantations, and spells from innumerable races." As you can imagine, xi has large-scale implications for the structure of a given reality. Therefore I'd like to limit it to one universe (or a few more, if someone else wants to use xi and arcanotrons in their setting) rather than the entire multiverse, as it would be hard reconcile the two. Species originating from a universe containing xi would still be able to use it on worlds that lack it, as their own body contains the energy, allowing for its' use in stories. Any way, those are the reasons I'd like to use a whole universe as my setting. What do you guys think? -- Dyga19 23:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I like it. I would contribute to this universe. What's your universe called? --Pinguinus 23:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fascinating! I like it a lot. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you guys like it! I've decided to call it the Xion universe; it incorporates xi in the name, and sounds like Zion or scion, both concepts playing a part in the overarching mythology I had planned for it. Not to sound impatient, but who else do we have to hear from in order to give this universe the go ahead? I'm also eager to say hello to some of the other members here. How many active members are there by the way? Just curious as to how large the community is, because such a great deal of work has been done in a fairly short amount of time. How do you guys do it lol? -- Dyga19 03:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Believe it or not only 9 users have ever edited here,and only 5 are active to any extent. It's mostly down to the work of Pinguinus, Holbenilord, and me. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 09:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) We'll just have to see how Holben feels about this now.--Pinguinus 13:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm (as you probably guessed) suspicious of this, but if it's just in that universe, okay. Holbenilord 13:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Huzzah, I have approval! Just so I know for future reference, can I add other universes to Xion and make it a multiverse, or am I limited to the one universe? Or do I just put up another idea for a universe here, and we add it to the already existing multiverse? ::: My idea was that Xion could be the home base for universes that incorporate xi, therefore making it the token "fantasy" setting, with Emenata being the more sci-fi oriented universe. I'm interested in your thoughts on this. -- Dyga19 21:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Xion's another universe in the Obeidon multiverse. It is a more fantasy setting , I think. --Pinguinus 21:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, there was another universe called the Dreamtime that was composed entirely of xi/arcanotrons that I wanted to add as part of Xion. Should I try and get that added as another universe in the Obeidon multiverse as well, and they can just be two universes that interact a lot? -- Dyga19 22:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The Dreamtime could be a sub-universe within Xion. --Pinguinus 22:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::That works! Thanks for the idea. :-) -- Dyga19 23:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FutureWorld I started re-watching The Future is Wild lately. What do you all think of a sort of future-universe, with a premise not unlike that of Future is Wild and After Man. --Pinguinus 03:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : That would be pretty cool. How far in the future would it be set? Would descendants of humans be there? -- Dyga19 04:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : The idea would be for around fifty million years in the future, after humans and most other species have died out. Pinguinus 04:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Cool. What sorts of animal groups would inhabit it? Would it have a sapient species? What's it called? -- Dyga19 05:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, we'd be creating the animal groups once we created it. Right now this is just a concept. We would get the details straight once we created it. --Pinguinus 10:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : How will you solve the 'human problem'? Nuclear holocaust? Holbenilord 12:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking more along the lines of a killer asteroid strikes the Earth, killing anything larger than a small sheep. What do you think of the concept? Pinguinus 12:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the idea...though maybe humans could just use themselves out of existence (kinda like in After Man). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But how far into the future will this be set? Will we pull a Future Is Wild, and display creatures from several different time periods? --Pinguinus 18:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)--Pinguinus 18:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Magic Universe How's this for a new universe, based on Twinky's alien's magic- It also contains a higher plane ruled over my god-like beings, which create magic and grant certain species the ability to use it, through some genetic marker. It can manipulate gravity and prevent injury or disease, by moving dark energy. Yeah, i know it's not science, but it's what Twinky needs. ;) Holbenilord 19:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) in my fic i put magic and science together to make it intersting. Twinkyberries 19:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok with that. Just don't make anything too powerful, capisce? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 19:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC)--''Pinguinus impennis'' 19:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) They wont they will be too advanced too even contact loer races even once. they don't care enough to pay attention to us. they just allow balance in the multiverses and allow some creatures to have abillites from things like lost artifacts left behind in the lower dimensions Twinkyberries 19:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Their powers won't work outside this universe, and the Supreme Creator is the only being which manipulates the Multiverses. :) Holbenilord 19:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I know but they have their own domain that they dominate. they can't use their reallity bending powers outside the pocket but they are still very advanced with technology adapted to work in the basic universe. in the shelious's home the creator is multiple creators that fight over control. this is just there ofcourse Twinkyberries 19:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC)